


Until Eternity

by Wish29



Series: I'll love you till the end of time [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Ancient Greece, F/M, Historically Inaccurate, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lots of Angst, M/M, Mostly Lance and Keith centric, Piracy, RMS Titanic, Reincarnation AU, Witch Hunt, black death, cause I was filled with angst when I wrote the first part, established relationships - Freeform, gender bender characters, lots of implied deaths really, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wish29/pseuds/Wish29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In every century, they gravitate towards each other, like magnets of opposite poles. In every century they love each other and in every century, their love is always fleeting. </p>
<p>Yet they continue to find each other even through fates cruel hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a long time now but school's busy and finally I have the time to get this out! So a little things to take note of for this fic. Even though I researched on the historical timeline and add in my knowledge about their culture, it isn't accurate so if you know anything that is historically correct and I got it wrong let me know! 
> 
> Second of all, this is only part one of the series as the original plot I have is really long so I cut it into half. The second part should be finished soon, but I can't guarantee when though so be patient with me! It's most probably going to be twice as long as this one too.
> 
> Third, if you see any grammar or spelling mistakes let me know! 
> 
> That's all I have to say, enjoy the fic~

* * *

 

_I loved you once, I loved you twice_  
_I loved you in my previous lives_  
_I know your voice, I know your eyes_  
_You haunt me through my dreams at night_

_-Blackbriar, Until Eternity_

~:~:~

Ancient Egypt

_In their first life, they met in the palace_

 

There was a feast going on in the castle. Rare meat and fruits were brought out. Wine was being drunk at a fast pace and yet it seems never ending. The Pharaoh’s most trusted advisors, generals and guests are mingling in the brightly lit hall.

At the corner of his eyes, Lance watched politics being discussed, men flirting with the female guests and some that were gorging themselves with the food. Feeling a small jab to his stomach, Lance focused his attention to his friend and fellow slave, Hunk who was bringing out more food from the kitchen.

“You’re going to drop that platter if you don’t focus and stop looking at them. You know you’ll get punished if anyone catches you.” Hunk whispered softly, resolutely looking at the ground even as he placed the food on the table.

“I know, I know. But you don’t get to always serve during one of the Pharaoh’s feast.” Lance whispered back, adjusting his grip on the serving tray he is holding. He was glad Hunk reminded him. The wine cups he was holding were tilting and dangerously close to falling.

“Yeah, well you’ll never get to attend these type of feast again if you don’t concentrate.” Hunk said worriedly before leaving the hall with a small pat to his friends back.

Taking his fellow slaves advice, for the remaining hours of the feast Lance did his job as one of the servers. Offering drinks and following orders when one of their guests ask him to fetch something. It gets annoying sometimes, especially when most of the order are for him to get something a few tables away. But this was for his family, Lance reminded himself. His family was large and the amount of money they were making wasn’t enough to feed anyone. When Lance found out that they were looking for helpers in the palace, he agreed to it. Even if it means he has to stay in the palace for the rest of his life as a slave to the Pharaoh.

The chatter in the hall died down as a small horn was blown. All eyes were looking at their Pharaoh, who sat in his large thrown. The crown of Egypt with the eye of Horus sitting on his head glinted.                                         

“The night has grown long. But before the feast ends, a performance would be shown by one of my jewels from the harem.” The Pharaoh’s voice spoke. Sounds of clapping spread from the guest as the torches along the walls were lowered, creating a slightly dim atmosphere. Lance was immediately directed by one of their handlers towards the area where all the slaves sat, relieved of their duties for the night to watch the performance. Once the guests were sat comfortably in their seats, music began.

The music was soft and mysterious as the dancer stepped out. The jingling of bells could be heard as the dancer took each step out of the dark alcove that they came out from. Once the dancer was fully revealed, Lance could feel his eyes widen and his heart skipping a beat.

Crimson sheer fabric wrapped the dancer’s body, creating no illusions to the unnaturally pale skin and to show that the dancer was a male. The bottom half of the dancer’s body was covered with a different material, but it flowed with the same fluidity as the sheer fabric.

Lance couldn’t take his eyes off of the dancer as they danced with such elegance he was very sure some of the Pharaoh’s guests were captivated and the others would be filled with lust.

The way they moved and swayed their hips was just too sinful.

If Lance thought his heart skipped when he saw the dancer, he was wrong. It stopped for half a beat when indigo eyes, drawn with kohl and painted with red, met his. He couldn’t get enough of it. They were like the sky when Ra finally set, the beautiful shiny gems that the Pharaoh would receive.

Lance wasn’t used to seeing people with eyes filled with life. Even out of the palace, where ever you walk, the dullness of the people’’s eyes were a common sight. But never had Lance thought he could think of the dancer’s eyes glitter even in such low lighting.

As the dance continued, the dancer would catch his eyes a few times, sometimes even dancing closer towards their area before going back to the center of his ‘stage’ and towards the other side.

Even when the music ended and the jingling of the bells stopped, Lance couldn’t take his eyes off him.

A thunderous applause was heard from the hall. The dancer bowed lowly before standing straight back up again, turning around, he began to walk back from the alcove he came out of. Allowing their eyes to meet again, the dancer smiled a little before being surrounded by darkness.

It was when the dancer finally left did Lance realized his heart was beating quite fast like he ran for a few miles and the redness on his cheeks wasn’t from the heat.

“ _Oh no_.” Lance thought as he placed a hand on his chest, above his heart. “ _I’m doomed_.” Because the one person he get’s attracted to, it has to be someone from the Pharaoh’s harem and also quite possibly the Pharaoh’s favourite as well.

~:~:~

Ancient Greece

_In their second life, they were scholars_

 

Keith sighed tiredly as he rubbed his eyes, willing himself to not sleep. But outside his window, the moon hung in the dark sky. The amount of candles that were burnt out were too many to count. 

The table he was sitting at were filled with papers, the floor was no better, crumpled balls of paper were thrown around the room. Books that he took out from the library and from his own personal collection were stacked haphazardly on the floor beside his desk, a few were on his table. The books were turned to the pages he needed and some had a bright red bookmark for him to refer back to.

His sleeves and skin were stained with black ink from the amount of writing he had done, Keith was sure he spilled an ink well some time ago.

Lying his head onto the table, his eyes trained on the dancing flames from the candle that sat on his table, his thoughts wandering a little before a knock was heard on the door. 

“Keith are you in here? I need to ask you something and- What happened here? It looks like a mess.” Lance, Keith’s partner for the project they were doing, said. Looking around the mess in the room, the teen walk into the room, tiptoeing around the papers scattered on the floor.

“Getting stuck on the problem, that’s what happened.” Keith replied sarcastically before hitting his head on the table lightly. As Lance got closer to the ebony haired male, he could see a small pile of candle stubs in one corner of the table and grimaced. 

“How long have you been in this room?”

“I lost count after candle number 3.” Keith grumbled, lifting his head to look at the concerned expression Lance was wearing and could feel himself feeling happy before he stopped. No, their relationship ended, he was going to get married soon and would be moving with his fiancee, a girl he knew less than a month ago, to her family house. Which was in the other direction of the house Lance and he used to live in since they were kids.

Thinking about their childhood memories made his heart hurt. Yet, Keith thought that it was for the best. Lance was sweet, kind and smart. The type of guy any Greek woman would like. Especially now that they were always at war, conquering territories from other ruling kingdoms. Finding men to marry off their daughters were hard when almost all of the opposite gender were on a different continent altogether.

Keith couldn’t give what Lance wanted, and that was a family. They were already secretly in a relationship for years now and declining marriage proposals. Soon, they wouldn’t be able to marry and that would bring disgrace to their family. It was may be time to let go of their hearts for each other. Even if it was making him want to cry.

“Get some sleep. You know you can’t think up of a solution if you’re tired.” Lance chided, pulling Keith to stand up.

“I just need to finish up the solution before it’s complete.” Keith insisted, but Lance is already pulling him towards the door.

“Nope, sleep now. You can think of the solution later when you’re not dead tired.” The brunet replied before slowing to a stop when they almost reached the door. The hand that was holding Keith’s tightened as Lance looked at him, a look of sadness on his face.

“Do you really have to marry her?” It was so softly spoken, Keith almost couldn’t hear it.

“You know how my parents are. They’re all about tradition and never one to listen when I said I didn’t want to marry her.”

“Than what changed?” Lance could feel his eyes stinging as he grasped Keith’s hand in his.

“Politics and arranged marriage. Did you know Lance, she and I were promised to each other before we were even born. I mean I didn’t have a say in it, not the moment when they remembered their agreement and certainly not when I told them no.” Keith said, his voice cracking at the end. 

“You know I love you right?”

“Yeah, ever since we met.” The memories of when they first met resurfaced and Lance felt tears sliding down his cheeks. Keith rubbed away the tears, looking at his lover with anguish. Cupping his cheeks while his other hand interlaced with Lance’s, Keith kissed him for a moment before leaning back.

“Kiss me again.” A whispered plea. Another kiss given, longer than the first one, but sweeter yet filled with all the love and regret Keith knew he possibly could not convey to Lance with words.

“Again.”

That day, the both of them never slept. Desperate kisses and wandering hands mapped out each other. Not wanting to forget because forgetting the relationship that they have, had, would be like saying everything wasn’t real. That they never loved each other. That they weren’t childhood sweethearts that loved each other ever since they were kids and finally confessed to the other at 12 years old. The fervent whispers of ‘I love you’ echoed in the room as they worshipped each other with loving caresses.

When dawn arrived and the two of them hugging each other, Keith looked at Lance as he silently wept. Their love was coming to an end as the day of his marriage draw closer, yet he couldn’t let go of Lance. Not now and not forever. 

Because letting go would shatter his heart that had only one place for the one person he ever wanted.

~:~:~

Black Death 

_In their third life, corpses surrounds them_

 

At first, no one suspected anything. They were just a small village in the middle of nowhere and the closes town is a few days ride.

When little Angela started getting sick, no one thought much of it. Their only doctor, a man named Shiro, deemed her condition well. A few days rest would and she would be all better. 

Little Angela didn’t get better. In fact, she grew worse and started having a fever, even vomiting blood. People in the village were showing signs the same as Angela.

Lance was determined to stay healthy, even when people around him are dropping like dead flies, he was sure he’ll make it through these diseases that was spreading.

A few days had passed and they had already burned the bodies of their fellow villagers corpses. He couldn’t get the image of the sickly pale looking Angela out of his head or how as people were carrying her corpse to the pyre in the square, he caught a glimpse of her blackened hand which Lance promptly threw up behind a bush.

So when his baby brother started having problems breathing and when his mother started getting tired more often, Lance despaired. He went to get medicine from Shiro, who looked like he hadn’t slept in days, which was probably true.

He went to learn how to make medicine for his family from one of their herbalist after he told her that there were other people they needed to take care of and he wants to take care of his family. Lance was glad he picked up that thick tome he found in Mr Holt’s house. Without it, Lance wouldn’t have known which herbs were for what property or how to utilized them.

For the next few days, he went out to gather the necessary herbs for the medicine. But no matter how much he tried and lost sleep over as he whispered to his baby brother he was going to get better and how his mother would be back on her feet in no time, everyone knew, death would be collecting them soon.

On the seventh day since Lance started finding ways to create a cure, his brother and mother died. Dawn had barely arisen before Lance was already awake, medicine in hand as he opened the door leading towards his sick family members. The stench of sickness didn’t hinder him, but as he stepped closer to call his baby brother to wake up, he dropped the bottle he was holding.

They weren’t breathing. Even in the pale lighting, Lance could see the puddle of blood on the floor beside his mother’s bed, their skin was translucent like. And yet the peaceful smile on their faces was what led to Lance sobbing on the floor.

Death was cruel to take them away from him, yet Lance was happy that Death didn’t make them suffer anymore. 

After the burning of the bodies of his mother and brother, Lance stared at the flames. His father was starting to show the signs of the disease and his older sister had red rashes spreading on her arms all the way to her neck. Soon Lance would have to burn their bodies as well and he would be left all alone.

“Lance?” Looking away from the flames, indigo eyes met his. That’s when he realised that he wasn’t alone, he still had Keith. His rival and secret crush would always be there, no stupid plague would kill him. Keith is just too good to be killed by an illness. 

“Don’t die Keith.” Lance said, turning around to hug the teen who stiffened in his arms at the sudden contact.

“You’re my rival so that means you can’t die. You’re not allowed to kick the bucket because of whatever is spreading throughout the village. So don’t die, promise me.” It was selfish of him to ask this of Keith but if Keith really died, Lance was sure he’ll fall into the pit of despair.

“I could say the same to you as well Lance. Don’t go dying on me just yet, we still have some scores to settle.” Keith replied, returning the hug. “I promise I won’t die.”

Lance prayed. He prayed to any god that would listen. To spare the person in his arms from Death. He prayed that Death wouldn’t take him away because they had much to talk about after the plague ends. To finally say the words he has been meaning to say to Keith since years ago.

“ _Death, please don’t take him away from me._ ”

 Death is impartial to everyone. By the end of the week, Keith was starting to cough and Lance wept for the teen in his arms to stay with him.

~:~:~

England

_In their fourth life, they met on a ship_

Fire was raging around him as Lance clashed swords with another pirate. Gritting his teeth, he pushed back his opponent, which caused him to stumble and giving Lance the opportunity to stab the man through the heart, killing him. Pulling his sword out, Lance looked around the ship that he was on.

The crew he was with were sailing across the sea after stocking up their supplies from a nearby port and were on their way to another treasure hunt their Captain mentioned when another pirate ship came by and started attacking them. Somewhere along the way, they got boarded by their enemies and fire started spreading on the upper deck.

Now as Lance finally got a few moments to look at the condition of his fellow crew mates, he found out that they were losing, badly. 

Sensing an enemy behind him, Lance swung his sword. Metal against metal clashed as he finally saw his opponent and felt himself stop. The face that stared back at him wasn’t a man but a woman!

“What’s a cutie like you doing in the middle of a pirate battle?” Lance asked in surprise. It’s not everyday you see a woman at sea let alone as a pirate. The ebony haired female frowned and started exerting strength, pushing Lance back.

“You know if you stop now, I can let you go free. I’d rather not hurt someone as pretty as you.” Lance winked, which caused the still nameless pirate to glare at him.

“And where do I go after we stop fighting? We’re in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by water if you haven’t notice.” The female said, deciding that being in a stalemate wasn’t going to end soon, she jumped back a few steps, pointing her sword at Lance, eyes never leaving him.

Lance tried not to whistle as he stared at her, ogling at her long, slightly wavy hair tied with a red ribbon. The form fitting shirt she was wearing had the first two buttons undone showing Lance the curves that she had, even if her chest was smaller than what he had thought. She had a pistol and an empty scabbard around her waist. Lance was slightly disappointed that she was wearing pants that belonged to a male, but damn does she look beautiful. 

“You should pay attention to what I can do other than looking at my pretty face.” Suddenly, she was already moving and Lance barely had time to block before she was already using her legs to kick him. Lance quickly took a step back, however the swords woman wasn’t letting up and soon, Lance found himself with a sword at his neck as he looked up at her from his kneeled down position. He felt the sword prick at his skin, causing a drop of blood to trickle down to his shirt.

“I could have you killed for assuming that I am weak.” At this the woman frowned, tightening the grip of her sword and causing Lance to gulp at the thought of death. By then, everyone from the enemy ship had killed off this entire crew and looking at them, not a single sound being uttered

“However, I have to admit, you’re very skilled at the sword. For that, you’ll be spared and be given a decision. Join my crew or die right here and now.” Indigo eyes stared into blue ones waiting for his decision. It really wasn’t a decision for Lance. He had to stay alive to go back to his family again. He still hasn’t found a treasure his sibling wanted and he promised them he would. If there was one thing Lance strived to do, it was keeping his promises. Besides, he gets to see Miss Pirate all day long when he joins them. 

“I’ll join your crew, but only if I get to take any treasure I want. Not anything bigger than a jewellery box. Just small trinkets like gems and coins. If you agree to that I’m all yours.” Lance said, liking the slightly confused face the swords woman wore before agreeing. A loud roar of approval and cheering caused Lance to jump at the sudden noise before he was being welcomed and slapped on the back. It was as if he wasn’t an enemy to them a few moments ago!

“What’s your name mate?” The woman asked, sheathing her sword after cleaning off the blood with a cloth being given to her by one of the crew members.

“Lance. What’s your’s darling?” At this, there were snickers going around as people tried to control their laughter. Lance looked around in confusion before looking at the woman who’s eyes were twitching with tightly clenched fist.

“Well _darling_ my name’s Keith. Yes Keith, because I hated my other name. And for your information, I’m the _Captain_ of the Red Lion.” Loud laughter sounded but Lance felt himself grow stunned at the last sentence. She’s a Captain. Not only that, she’s the Captain of the _Red Lion_ , one of the most wanted pirate in the seven seas!

“B-but you’re a guy in the wanted poster!”

“You’d think it’s common knowledge that the pictures on wanted posters aren’t always right seeing as there are still lots of wanted people out there.” Keith huffed under her breath, crossing her arms. 

Lance could feel himself growing pale. Not only did he insulted her for being a pirate, he called her with pet names. The last time someone insulted the Captain of the Red Lion, they were shark bait. The only thing left of the guy was his bones which were at the bottom of the ocean.

Looking at the smirk growing on her face, Lance almost regretted living. Almost.

“Now than gentlemen, let’s get back to our ship. We have a treasure to find and newbie, you’re in charge of cleaning duty till I say you’re not.” And with that, Keith was already turning around, walking towards the ship. One of her crew members passing to her the Captains hat and a crimson jacket embroidered with gold.

As she tossed the jacket over her shoulders, Lance could only stare at the Captain of the Red Lion with the starting of a crush in his heart.

~:~:~

Germany

_In the fifth life, they never met_

All his life, Keith felt like something was missing. He would turn around to talk to someone who wasn’t there and was very competitive. However, no one in his home town ever gave him the satisfaction of what he wanted it to be. Every time he won a competition, instead of feeling happy and jumping for joy, he’ll feel hollow inside.

“Mom, why do I feel like this?” He asked his mother one night before going to sleep. His mother looked at him with not only love in her eyes but sadness as well. As if she could understand the reason why.

“It’s okay sweetie. Mom feels it too sometimes.” Keith stared at her as she kneeled down to his eye level. Her ebony hair falling over her shoulders as she ruffled his hair.

“Because of Dad?”

“Y-yes, because of Dad.” Her eyes gleamed and her lips trembled, but she was smiling when she brought him into a hug which he returned, inhaling her comforting scent.

“But what you’re feeling now Keith, it won’t get better till you find that someone.”

“What if you don’t find them? 

“You’ll find them. They’ll feel the same way you do as well.”

“Really?”

“Really. And now it’s time for you to go to sleep.” Carrying him off his feet, Keith laughed as his mother swung him around, her grip around his torso tight yet gentle at the same time.

Tucking him into bed, she kissed his forehead, wishing him a good night before going to her own room. That night, Keith didn’t go to sleep yet long after his mom went to bed. Looking at the stars from his window, he made a wish.

“I hope I get to meet them soon.”

Keith continued to pray for that single wish. Even when a Witchfinder came to their town and started pointing fingers at people Keith has known his whole life wasn’t a witch or studying magic. Even as his mother was being burned at the stake, accused of being a witch, Keith continued to pray that he’ll meet the person his heart is yearning for.

When he was being tied to the stake for practicing magic, Keith still held hope. Maybe in this life, they wouldn’t meet. Maybe the person he wanted to see wasn’t even born yet, however that didn’t matter. They’ll meet again in another life.

As the pyre beneath his feet were a light in flames and the towns people cheered at yet again for killing another practitioner of magic, Keith looked at the sky making another wish, a promise.

“I’ll see you in another life.”

On the other side of the world, Lance couldn’t stop clutching his chest as tears rolled down his cheeks. He couldn’t stop crying and he didn’t know why. He was having a great time with his friends laughing and joking around as they ate when he felt sadness slam into his heart. Now, as his friends were asking him worriedly what’s wrong, Lance couldn’t answer.

Because how do you tell someone that you feel like someone important was ripped away from you? But how were they important? Every one Lance knew was here in their quiet little town. There wasn’t anyone else, so why? Why did it feel like he lost the love of his life?

~:~:~

Italy

_In their sixth life, they were in the Mafia._

Keith took his job seriously. Very seriously. That was why when the head of the family asked Shiro for the most trusted subordinate he had, Keith was immediately chosen.

The job he was given was simple. Guard the Boss’s daughter. Follow her orders and go where ever she goes, do extensive background checks to the people she interacts and kill them if they were a threat. The order’s were simple and could be easily done. However, what Keith didn’t know about the young mistress was that she was annoying, very annoying.

“Keith, I’m bored! Entertain me!” Lancia whined, pouting as she flopped onto her bed. Keith felt his eyes twitch as he tried not to sigh for the umpteenth time that day. It wasn’t even past noon yet!

“My job is to protect you, not entertaining you.” Was his reply. He really, really wish he can just pass this job on to someone else. But the Boss gave him this job and he was determined to finish it goddamn it!

“You’re no fun.” Lancia said, looking at him with narrowed eyes. “All day long you’re just following me and never even doing anything else other than watching me!”

“That was in the job description when your Father asked me to be your bodyguard.” The young mistress groaned, rolling her eyes before suddenly getting up from her bed towards her walk in closet.

“That’s it, I’ve decided! We’re going out! You, go and change into your casual clothes and meet me at the porch while I get ready. We’re walking so don’t bring the car around.” Keith looked at the woman in confusion as she started flinging articles of clothing out of her closet, muttering as she begin to choose her clothes. 

“Why would I need to change? I’m fine with what I’m wearing. Besides, we’re going out again to one of your shopping trips, right?” Keith asked with a raised brow.

Lancia poked her head out of her closet and pointed a finger at him with a deadpanned look. “If you’re going to follow me around I might as well take you along as a friend. And if you disagree too bad. You follow my orders now instead of Papa’s unless he thinks I didn’t need anymore protecting. So stop wasting time and go change, shoo.” With a sweeping gesture, she went back to her walk in closet.

Sighing at his Young mistresses whims, Keith went back to the room, he was staying at the other side of the mansion. The family he was with had a few rooms for people that didn’t have a home and needed a place to stay. Keith did have a home, however it was too far away from the mansion and so he opt to stay in one of the rooms instead of making the 4 hour trip from his house.

Taking off his suit, he switched his black pants to brown also swapping his shoes to boots. Leaving on his white shirt, he folded the sleeves to his elbows and wore a matching vest as the same colour as his pants. Tying his hair back, he grabbed a hat before making his way to the front porch of the mansion. The knives and a gun strapped to different parts of his body for emergencies and for easy access.

Lancia had yet to arrive when he was at their meeting place. Leaning against the pillar, Keith waited for her hoping she wouldn’t take long. Moments later she arrived and Keith blinked. Her long hair was pinned up in a way that made her look like she had shorter hair. A straw brimmed hat sat on her head. She was wearing her favourite summer dress and slightly heeled boots.

“You look good.” Lancia commented, smile on her face as she neared him. Hoping she wouldn’t catch the small blush he had on his face, Keith coughed behind a clenched fist.

“You look nice as well Young Mistress.”

“It’s Lancia or Lance! No more Young Mistress or any other titles.” She ordered. “Come on, let’s go! I have lots of places to show you and this one store where I’m sure you’ll like!” Grabbing his hand, Keith found himself being dragged off. Looking at Lancia for an explanation on why she’s holding his hand, he stopped. The happiness she was radiating was dazzling, and with the sun shinning down on her, Keith could see why his Boss wanted his daughter protected.

Such brilliance was rare in the Mafia. He was sure Lancia was by no means innocent from all the fighting and blood surrounding her. But the way she can easily smile with genuine happiness? Keith was resolved to protect it. If there was one thing Keith was good at, it was his job and would not fail.

Even if it kills him. 

~:~:~

North Atlantic Ocean

_In their seventh life, they wanted happiness_

The clanking of bottles mixed in with the band playing an upbeat tune filled the third class cabin lounge. There were lots of laughter, chatter, music and dancing as people clapped to the beat. 

Lance was having a blast. The little girl dancing as his partner giggling when he spun her. Moving along to the music, he looked up to find his companion. Keith was sitting at an empty seat by a table, watching the other couples dancing with a wistful look on his face. That faded away when he saw Lance looking at him, a small grin formed as he waved.

Lance waved back, the song ending not a beat later. The little girl did her best imitation of a curtsey which Lance returned with an exaggerated bow causing her to laugh at the hilarity before going back to her parents.

Weaving his way through the crowd, Lance approached Keith, who was sitting at the table with his arms crossed, taking the seat beside him.

“Are you having fun?” Lance asked, looking at his lover. Underneath the dimmed lighting, the colour of his eyes was something Lance could never get tired of looking at.

“Not really but it’s nice to just watch from here.” Keith replied, staring at the dance floor at another couple yet again, laughing and dancing merrily.

“That sounds boring already.” Lance said before causing him to stand and grab Keith’s wrist. “Come on, we should dance!”

Not waiting for Keith to answer, he dragged both of them to the dance floor. Moving towards the center of the group of people, he managed to find a spot for them to dance.

“Come on Keith! It’s not everyday you get to dance in the RMS Titanic!” Lance yelled over all the noise.

“I don’t even know how to dance!” Keith said, trying to get Lance to let go of him. But his lover snorted and brought them even closer.

“And? It’s not like we’re going to dance a fancy waltz? Relax, it’s easy, I’ll show you.” Changing his grip of Keith’s wrist so that he could interlace them, he rests his other hand onto narrow hips causing Keith to blush slightly.

“Follow me. Don’t think if you’ll step on my feet and just dance!” Lance said, smiling, bringing the two of them to a sway, the music changing into a much more slower and gentler tune than the previous one.

The first few times, Keith moved rigidly, unable to follow Lance’s lead and causing him to step on his lover’s feet one too many times. But after much encouraging from Lance, Keith started to get the hang of it.

“I’ve wanted to dance with you the whole night you know?” The brunet muttered softly to Keith as he spun his partner.

“I know. I’ve wanted to dance with you since the start.” Red coloured Keith’s cheeks a little with his reply.

“You were quite obvious about it too with all the staring.” That garnered a punch to the shoulder as Lance laughed, picking up speed in their dance step as the music’s tune changed slightly to a faster one. Keith stumbled a little at the change of pace, but continued on without further accidents.

“Shut up and dance.”

“Gladly with you in my arms.” More blushing and laughter between the two as they danced through the wee hours of the morning where the party ended. The two were almost quite literally dead on their feet from all the dancing that they did.

The walk back to their cabin was silent. Both enjoying the other’s presence while masking the sounds of their foot fall. Keith didn’t think much about the fact that Lance looked really fidgety at that moment. All he wanted to do was to fall onto the bed and sleep away the ache he had on his feet from all the dancing they did.

When they entered their cabin, Keith was ready to do just that until he realised Lance has yet to move away from the door. In fact, his hands were in his pocket and he was chewing on his lips, a nervous tick that he had .

“Lance is something wrong?” Keith asked. Lance stilled for a moment before taking a deep breathe, looking at him with the most intense stare that he had caused to Keith to be even more confused as he waited for his lover to reply.

“Lance?” Suddenly the room was too quiet. He couldn’t hear the splashing of waves outside their window, the rumble of the ship’s engine or the muffled steps above their cabin. All Keith could do was watch Lance take a few steps towards him. Just as he was about to reach him, he was kneeling on the floor and Keith could only feel his heart pounding.

“I actually had all of this planned out before we even got on board the ship.” Lance started with a nervous laughter. “But now I can’t seem to remember what I planned to say so I’m going to improvise.”

Taking out the hand that was in his pocket, Keith felt his breath hitch at the ring in Lance’s hand. “I realized I loved you since the day we met. I never thought of it as love at first though. It was after that summer where I pushed you through that lake did I found out that it was love.”

“I always imagined I would propose to the girl of my dreams with flowers raining around us and a really beautiful diamond ring.” Lance rambled on. “I still do, except you’re the love of my life now. I don’t have all the glitters and gold that I could shower you with to show my love. I don’t have much to give you except this ring and myself. But if you’ll have me, I’ll love you even when we’re old.”

“So Keith, will you marry me?” The ring in Lance’s hand was shaking. Blue eyes watching his lover’s reaction, waiting for an answer. When he saw the tears Keith was crying, he felt his heart constrict.

“H-hey, don’t cry. I’m sorry if this is a little sudden and all. You don’t have to marry me if you don’t want to. I-I can understand so don’t cry.” Standing up from his kneeling position, Lance went to hug Keith tightly, even though now all he wanted to do was to find a place to hide and wallow in misery.

“I’m not sad you idiot. I’m just too happy that I can’t stop crying.” Keith mumbled, burrowing his face into Lance’s shoulder weakly hitting his boyfriend on the back for even thinking he was rejecting the proposal.

“Wait what?” leaning back from the hug, he looked at his lover who was now rubbing away the remnants of tears.

“I should be the one saying if you’ll have me. I know I can be difficult and really stubborn from all the times you’ve told me. But you still continued to stay beside me. And that makes me really happy.”

“So, is that a yes?” Lance asked with baited breath, his throat going dry and palms getting sweaty from the tension. The smile that Keith gave him was something he’ll cherish forever.

“Yes, yes a thousand times, yes.”

The kiss between them wasn’t their first yet it was as sweet and passionate as the one they had when they confessed. When they pulled back, Lance hefted his now husband to be up from the floor and spun them in the room. Laughing at the joy they were feeling, Keith steadied himself by putting his hands on Lance’s shoulder while looking down at such blue eyes which he could stare at for hours and hours.

As the two stayed in that position for awhile, Keith leaned down to press a kiss on Lance’s forehead.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

It was the start of their new life. A new beginning filled with love and happiness. It wasn’t supposed to end so soon.

~:~:~

_Oh my love, we’ll meet again_  
_We always do in the end_  
_Our two souls destined to be_  
_You and I until eternity_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Look forward to the continuation <3


End file.
